


If It Means a Lot to You

by kenwaylights



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwaylights/pseuds/kenwaylights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sound like my sister."<br/>"Why do you always have to be some fucking hero?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Means a Lot to You

**Author's Note:**

> The "some fucking hero" thing came to mind the other day while I was listening to the ADTR song of the same title.  
> Now I'm sitting here watching the Puppy Bowl on loop and writing. It's 1:46 AM.

“This has got to stop.”

“You sound like my sister.”

“Yeah? Well, maybe you should listen to her once in awhile.”

You were wildly gesturing as you spoke. Aiden, the little shit, was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest, watching you but not making eye contact. He knew he was in trouble.

“God fucking damn you,” you whispered, more to yourself than to your boyfriend.

“I’m just trying to protect you.”

“I get that! But when will you learn that I get  _ so  _ fucking  _ freaked out  _ when you don’t return my calls or texts for three days? I  _ know  _ your line of work, Aiden, and  _ that  _ is why I am so  _ fucking  _ scared all the time.”

“I told you I have to lay low after a job.”

“But you could at least let your fucking partner know you’re alive!”

“I’m just keeping you safe.”

“I don’t give a shit about that, Aiden! You’re always running off without warning and disappearing off the grid for days at a time, I never know if you’re alive or if you’re coming home or if you’re out there bleeding to death somewhere or even if you’re already dead! (God forbid.) But I just…! I know you’re doing it for the good of the city and you’re the Vigilante and you have a reputation to uphold. I know. Believe me, I know. But…” You drew a breath, trying to hold your emotions down as they tried to close up your throat. “You’re driving me crazy, Aiden. Why do you always have to be some fucking hero?”

He didn’t say anything. Not yet. He only sighed and watched you search his face for something. Anything.

But nothing.

“Look,” you said, choking back your tears and trembling slightly, “I know that you live a dangerous life. Neither of us can change that. And I know that leaving you won’t do me any good because I’m always going to worry about you. I’m not asking for you to update me every ten minutes. I’m not asking that you put a goddamn microchip in your body that’ll give me your vital signs whenever I want. All I’m asking is that you please,  _ please  _ give me some fucking sign that you’re alive after a mission. It could be something as small as a text that says, ‘Okay.’ That’s  _ all  _ I need. I’m not asking for much.” Another pause. “You have no idea how many nights I’ve lied awake having a panic attack because I thought you were gone forever.”

God, you fucking hated the way his eyes looked when he hurt.

His arms fell at his sides before opening to offer to hold you. It was an offer you took, burying your face in his shoulder and clinging to his jacket for dear life.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I know it’s not ideal to not have answers. And I know how stressful it is to have to deal with me living the life I do. I didn’t realise how anxious it made you. I thought you were okay.”

“I only act like I’m okay with it so I don’t stress you out any more than you already are. The last thing you need is to be fretting over me and getting distracted and getting shot or something.”

“I’ll cut you a deal.”

You withdrew so you could look him in the eye for this. “I’m listening.”

“I will send you a message as soon as I’m definitely safe — i.e., in a safehouse or completely hidden — to let you know I’m alright if you let me know when something upsets you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before I started writing a multi-chap version of/inspired by 'Watch These Hands' as this one is completely separate from it.  
> Aiden has been making me cry lately.


End file.
